Trois Snapledores
by Archea
Summary: TRADUCTIONS - Trois OS célébrant le pairing Albus/Severus, je vous vois d'ici fuir en poussant des cris d'orfraie. A tort! Ces fics sont émouvantes, pudiques, drôles et remarquablement bien écrites par Caligriphy, Kulfold et Diana Williams. Slash AD/SS.
1. Premier baiser

**Disclaimer: **Je est un autre, d'accord. Mais elle c'est elle - Dame Joanne K. Rowling - et moi c'est moi.

**1. Premier baiser**

(« And Never Been Kissed » de Caligriphy)

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un homme... sexy.

Pendant une brève période de sa vie, il avait été le possesseur d'un physique dit « moyen ». Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait : « moyen » n'avait rien de déshonorant, et il y avait tant de choses à faire, à sonder, à saisir, à apprendre... Il n'avait pas trouvé le temps ou l'envie de se ranger, d'exploiter ses atouts « moyens », tant il avait répondu à l'appel de ce qui était grand, de ce qui était inouï.

Et par la suite... il avait perdu tout « moyen ».

Non qu'il eût beaucoup de regret. Son cœur allait à son travail, à ses collègues, à ses élèves.

S'il lui arrivait de s'imaginer avec un amant (lequel changea souvent d'aspect avec les années), il songeait simplement que même si un candidat potentiel se présentait, lui, Albus, ne saurait franchement pas comment s'y prendre avec lui.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Lorsque la chose se produisit, ce fut un soir comme les autres.

Dans la salle de réunion, le brouahaha retombait à mesure que les professeurs passaient la porte un à un pour se perdre dans les corridors. Albus rassemblait ses notes éparses sur la longue table de bois poli.

Par la suite, il se rappela qu'il faisait presque silence. Le feu crépitait. Les hautes fenêtres montraient une brassée d'étoiles claires.

Près de lui, quelqu'un se râcla discrètement la gorge. « Monsieur le Directeur... »

Albus leva les yeux. « Oui, Severus, qu'y a-t... »

L'instant d'après, Albus Dumbledore faisait l'objet d'un baiser. Un vrai, un pour de bon. Les lèvres de Severus, d'ordinaire serrées en une ligne dure, se faisaient chaleureuses, humides, douces contre les siennes.

Hé bé.

Sur le moment, le Directeur se figea sous le choc.

Il sentit des doigts effleurer sa barbe sur toute sa longueur et frémit à ce contact. Ses orteils se contractèrent, pétrissant la laine de ses chaussettes toujours trop grandes, la malaxant, quand ses mains pouvaient empoigner ces épaules un peu trop maigres à qui un bon massage n'aurait pas fait de mal. Albus ferma les yeux et entendit les parchemins se froisser sous ses doigts.

Il ne savait que penser. C'était... intime. C'était un souffle mêlé au sien, un arôme lointain de berlingots à la menthe et de thé noir au citron.

La pointe d'une langue effleura sa lèvre inférieure.

Oh.

Puis le Maître de Potions mit fin au baiser, avec un petit bruit de succion bien reconnaissable.

Albus cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, fixant Severus — Severus ! — Severus, la terreur des élèves, le fléau des rendez-vous amoureux en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie — Severus, le grand jeune homme mince aux doigts fins, qui faisait usage de son intelligence comme d'un scalpel ou d'une arme contondante — Severus qui, à sa connaissance, ne s'était jamais montré enclin à cultiver une relation sentimentale avec qui que ce soit — _Severus_ l'avait embrassé.

L'homme pâlit encore, si faire se pouvait, et inclina la tête. « Monsieur le Directeur... » lâcha-t-il avant de pivoter sur place.

Le cœur d'Albus accéléra. « Attendez ! », dit-il, mais le jeune sorcier avait déjà disparu.

Seul avec le silence, le Directeur posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, retraçant leur contour, mimant la pression fugace, insolite, d'une bouche contre la sienne.

Puis il se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, serrant ses notes contre son cœur.

- On m'a embrassé, dit-il et, relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de l'elfe qui débarrassait la table.

AD – SS – AD – SS

- On m'a embrassé, dit-il au miroir qui surmontait son lavabo.

- On m'a embrassé, chuchota-t-il aux portraits assoupis dans son bureau.

- Il m'a embrassé, dit Albus. Fumseck se dandina sur on perchoir, crachant un rond de fumée pensif.

AD – SS – AD – SS

- Vous me paraissez bien guilleret ce matin, dit Minerva.

« On m'a embrassé »... ne fut pas la réponse d'Albus tandis qu'il choisissait le beignet à la cannelle le plus crémeux du lot.

- Il n'y a que vous pour exulter à la perspective des examens. Les vacances, oui, je comprendrais. Mais avant, c'est un véritable parcours du combattant qui nous... tiens !

« Dites donc, j'ai été embrassé ! »... ne fut pas la réaction d'Albus.

- Mmm ?

- Ne le regardez surtout pas, mais notre collègue préféré s'est encore levé du pied gauche ce matin.

Albus, bien sûr, le regarda. Balaya des yeux la Grande Salle et son joyeux désordre pour voir l'homme en noir se faufiler d'ombre en ombre, dos au mur, mine boudeuse, tandis qu'il rasait les cloisons pour atteindre la table des enseignants. « On m'a embrassé. »

Petite toux. « Je vous demande pardon, Albus ? »

Albus détourna le regard. « Puis-je avoir la confiture ? »

Minerva haussa le sourcil. « Elle est sous votre coude. »

« Hé hé. De fait. Nous devrions peut-être commander de plus petits pots ? » Albus ne leva pas les yeux quand lui parvint, à travers le vacarme, le râclement sourd d'une chaise qu'on tirait pour s'asseoir. Il se trancha une part de beignet avec sa fourchette.

- Embrassé, hein ? demanda Minerva.

Il grommela une vague réponse. Recueillit sur sa fourchette une petite part de beignet couvert de glaçage sucré.

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Ils sont délicieux, vous devriez en goûter un, suggéra Albus en mangeant sa part. Une miette se détacha du beignet pour atterrir dans sa barbe.

- Merlin nous préserve, Albus... Pas lui !

Le Directeur prit une gorgée de thé, réfléchit un peu et ajouta un nouveau morceau de sucre.

- Il a l'âge d'être votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

- Minerva, auriez-vous un peu trop serré votre chignon ce matin ?

- Il n'en adviendra rien de bon, et vous le savez.

Les mots de Minerva planèrent longuement au-dessus de la table, et tout le glaçage de ses trois beignets ne suffit pas à les faire disparaître.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Les jours s'écoulèrent tout doucement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, vraiment pas. Chaque matin au petit-déjeuner, il regardait le sorcier faire son entrée et se poser sur sa chaise comme un grand freux, regardait ce jeune visage se creuser et s'assombrir imperceptiblement.

« Bonjour, Severus », voilà ce qu'il disait. Et : « Bon après-midi ». Et : « Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? ». Et : « Parlez-moi un peu de vos recherches. »

Albus avait affronté plus d'un Mage Noir, plus d'un petit fonctionnaire tyrannique, plus d'un élève à problèmes. Il avait mis fin à l'existence de nombreux sorciers et sorcières, les avait envoyé pourrir en prison. Il savait faire face à la peur. Il restait un Gryffondor jusqu'à la moëlle.

Et chaque jour, il allait vers Severus, ouvrait la bouche, et disait comme par accident : « Les Serpentards semblent bien partis pour gagner la Coupe ». Et : « Vous avez essayé les tartelettes aux fraises ? ». Et : « C'est vous qui accompagnez les élèves à Pré-au-Lard pour la sortie du week-end, au cas où vous auriez oublié. »

Réponses : « Je ne fais pas de pronostic. » - « Je n'aime pas les fraises. » - « Evidemment que je n'ai pas oublié. »

Severus était pareil à une plume — une plume affûtée, noircie d'encre, un instrument si utile qu'on ne s'arrêtait pas à observer sa beauté. Oui, Severus était beau. Il était tout le contraire d'une paire de chaussette chaudes et duveteuses. Il était la pièce florale qui empêche les invités de se parler à travers la table. Il était un jardin envahi de roses à épines.

Le Maître des Potions cessa soudain de se laver les cheveux régulièrement. Le vendredi, au petit-déjeuner, Albus le regardait se glisser dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux pendant, masquant son visage. Les nez se froncèrent bientôt à la vue de Snape, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Albus regrettait de n'avoir pas rendu le baiser.

Un millier de jours passa en un clin d'oeil.

Albus n'était pas beau, la guerre grondait au loin et avec des affaires aussi pressantes, il n'avait ni le temps — ni le courage — d'évoquer un baiser.

AD – SS – AD – SS

(Le baiser devint un trésor secret. Comme un élève cache les bonbons achetés à Pré-au-Lard, il gardait ce souvenir en lui, bien dissimulé, éprouvant une joie sereine à la pensée qu'il était là.)

(Le soir, il l'enfouissait sous son oreiller pour le préserver au cours de ses heures d'inconscience.)

(Et il fallut peu de temps pour que le souvenir croisse, se fasse fantasme... peu de temps pour que le contact de ces lèvres et ce petit plus qui allait avec ne s'étende au reste de son corps vieilli, pour que son amant imaginaire acquière deux yeux noirs étincelants et une expression énigmatique.

« Monsieur le Directeur », chuchota d'abord le fantôme. Puis : « Albus ».)

Albus prit l'habitude de dormir sur le côté gauche du lit et demanda aux elfes de maison de lui fournir un oreiller supplémentaire.

Au cas où.

AD – SS – AD – SS

- Vous prenez soin de vous, Severus ?

- Autant que faire se peut, avec ces petits crétins sans cervelle qui bavent dans leur chaudron. Franchement, qui serait assez stupide pour ajouter de l'essence distillée de...

Le geste fut si furtif que tout autre sorcier, de moindre valeur, aurait hésité à l'identifier. Severus le remarqua et trébucha sur ses derniers mots. Ils retombèrent dans le silence en tournant l'angle du corridor.

- Il faut que je les lave, lâcha Snape au bout d'un moment.

Albus espérait que sa barbe masquait sa rougeur.

- Cela dit, je ne vois guère l'intérêt de jouer les gravures de mode. Vous ne m'avez pas embauché pour mon physique. J'en suis bien conscient.

- Vous avez des cheveux très noirs, dit Albus prudemment.

- Je n'utilise pas de teinture !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Quel était votre sous-entendu, alors ?

- C'était une simple remarque.

- Une simple remarque... une simple rem... oh oui, tout comme « Je crois que notre petit Harry aurait besoin qu'on s'occupe davantage de lui » est une simple remarque. Je n'emploie ni charme ni teinture et j'ai bien l'intention de les laver après le dîner.

Lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent, Severus ne répondit pas au « Bon après-midi » d'Albus. Ce dernier savait qu'il se montrerait boudeur et distant les jours suivants.

Mais il savait aussi, à présent, ce que donnait ce rideau de cheveux fins et noirs au toucher.

Se faisait-il des idées, ou ses doigts étaient-ils vraiment un peu gras ?

AD – SS – AD – SS

Il y avait une guerre en cours. L'Ordre. Le Ministère. Les élèves. Voldemort. Les Mangemorts.

Severus était à bout de nerfs, à en juger par son tempérament et son hygiène de vie.

Albus... aussi.

Severus ne sortait jamais le dernier d'une réunion, d'enseignants ou de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient seuls, ils échangeaient des propos brefs, hâchés et professionnels — sauf lorsque Severus pestait une fois de plus contre la tournure des choses. Albus le laissait alors déambuler dans sa bureau tout en se demandant si le sorcier était encore attiré par lui. A supposer qu'il l'ait jamais été. Peut-être Severus avait-il juste pressenti qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un en manque, quelqu'un de réceptif.

Peut-être avait-il cherché davantage.

Peut-être était-il sur le point de prendre une décision, de solliciter une relation nettement moins platonique. Et lui, Albus, avait tout chamboulé parce que dans sa jeunesse il avait joué les sorciers tout-puissants, couru le monde pour le changer, et fichtrement oublié de se documenter sur les baisers.

Et maintenant ? Ce serait ridicule d'inviter son honorable collègue et ami (qui ne le considérait pas nécessairement comme tel) à prendre le thé pour lui expliquer qu'une virginité de cent ans est une vieille habitude, mais qu'on peut toujours envisager de changer ses habitudes avec un peu d'assistance...

Ridicule.

Aussi garda-t-il le silence. Un jour, il parlerait. Un jour.

Le souvenir dansait dans ses pensées comme la flamme d'une chandelle, l'aidant à garder le moral haut, comme une miette de chaleur dans la nuit.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Le temps passa. Il y avait une guerre en cours.

Severus disparut.

La chandelle s'éteignit.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Lorsque la chose se produisit, ce fut un soir pas comme les autres. Le soir de Noël, quand tous les bons petits soldats étaient au lit.

Voldemort apprit qu'il y avait un serpent dans son camp.

Mais le serpent, toujours glissant, serpenta jusqu'à son foyer.

Albus arriva à l'Infirmerie en pyjama et robe de chambre.

- Coupez-le, bégayait Severus en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais il ne sanglotait pas. La douleur était assez forte pour le jeter dans des convulsions. Arqué sur son lit de malade, s'enroulant et se déroulant comme un ver après la pluie. « Coupez-le », répéta-t-il en agrippant son bras à hauteur du coude.

La Marque palpitait d'un pouls qui lui était propre.

Remus, Kingsley, Harry étaient là qui regardaient.

- Tenez-le bien, dit Albus.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Poppy lui proposa, dans la mesure de ses compétences, diverses prothèses.

Severus détourna ostensiblement les yeux de sa manche épinglée au coude, secoua la tête et dit « Je ne suis pas un mollusque ». Il quitta l'Infirmerie, suivi d'Albus.

D'un accord tacite, ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Albus. Le Directeur servit deux verres de cognac.

Severus restait silencieux. Puis il dit : « Vous allez me conseiller de réfléchir à la chose. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. »

Albus sirota son cognac. « Et c'est un conseil que vous seriez tenté de suivre ? »

- Sans doute non, répliqua Snape.

- ... Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous sentez ?

Un coin de sourire. « Très bien, à ma grande surprise ». Severus fit une pause. « Je ne devrais peut-être pas être si surpris. Mais je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'une prosthèse. Ni de tester les sorts de repoussage. Je crois que je vais garder mon bras tel qu'il est. »

- Encore un peu ? dit Albus en remplissant de nouveau le verre de Severus.

- Ou alors, un crochet. (Severus eut un sourire sarcastique.) Un crochet fonctionnel, mais qui fasse bien peur aux gens.

- Je suis désolé pour cette perte, Severus.

- Je m'adapterai, j'imagine.

Ils burent.

- ... Nous avons failli vous perdre.

- J'en suis conscient.

Albus posa ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau. « ... Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour en parler... »

- Parler de quoi ?

Albus déglutit malgré la boule dans sa gorge. Il sentait la sueur gagner ses paumes. « Eh bien... »

- Si c'est encore à propos de Potter...

- Vous m'avez embrassé, autrefois, dit brusquement Albus.

Silence.

Le Directeur ne parvenait pas à regarder Snape. « Autrefois. Il y a si longtemps. Vous m'avez embrassé. Après une réunion du corps enseignant. »

Un des portraits fit entendre un bâillement.

- Je regrette de n'avoir pas... réagi... comme j'aurais dû. J'ai été pris de court. (Albus prit une grande respiration.) Voyez-vous... cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Et... je voudrais que vous sachiez que... je suis désolé si je vous ai causé la moindre peine. Et... si jamais vous...

- Si je vous comprends bien, vous êtes en train de vous excuser pour un incident qui s'est produit il y a des années. Lorsque j'ai fait des avances inappropriées et indésirables à mon supérieur...

- Elles n'étaient pas inappropriées. Encore moins indésirables.

Albus agrippa son verre, luttant contre un sentiment croissant de honte. Contre l'envie irrépressible de fuir cette pièce à toutes jambes.

Le silence s'éternisait. Enfin...

- Pourquoi en parler maintenant ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser. Je voulais que vous le sachiez, au moins. Je voulais que vous... (Albus secoua la tête.) C'est vous que je veux. Depuis si longtemps.

Silence.

- Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? dit Albus.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

AD – SS – AD – SS

- Surtout prenez tout votre temps, Snape, grogna Moody depuis le siège où il était juché près de la porte.

Albus regarda Severus entrer. Son bras droit tout entier pendait à la verticale de l'épaule comme un fil à plomb, attirant d'autant plus les regards sur la manche vide et épinglée. Si Albus fut surpris de ne pas voir Severus perdre son calme, il ne s'étonna pas de l'entendre riposter...

- On est un peu inquiet à l'idée de perdre son statut de membre le plus difforme de l'Ordre ?

Cris et menaces. Kingsley dût se jeter sur Alastor pour le retenir.

Snape s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et croisa les jambes, les joues rosies par le feu.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Enfin la réunion se termina. Ceux qui passaient la nuit square Grimmauld se retirèrent à l'étage.

Albus rassembla ses notes et leur jeta un charme, pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sous un regard baladeur.

- Monsieur le Directeur...

Il se figea.

La porte se referma avec un bruit sec. « Je ne suis plus... exactement ce que je vous ai offert... il y a des années. » Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Toutefois... »

Albus laissa échapper son souffle et se retourna.

Les yeux de Severus étaient sombres. Ses lèvres rouges. Son sourire plus incertain que sarcastique. Il haussa ses épaules redevenues droites. « Toutefois, je maintiens mon offre. »

Cette fois, Albus était prêt. Il lâcha ses notes et enjamba la pile de parchemins.

- Ce n'était pas la p...

Albus embrassa Severus.

Une chose était de recevoir un baiser, remarqua-t-il aussitôt, une autre de le donner. Il fallait prendre en compte la trajectoire des visages et le positionnement des nez. Il refit une tentative, plus contrôlée cette fois.

De longs doigts fins entourèrent sa barbe.

Le baiser s'interrompit. « Vous ne me trouvez pas... répugnant ? Vraiment pas ? »

Albus se rapprocha, cherchant de sa bouche la bouche de Severus, attirant ce dernier contre lui. « Jamais. Jamais, Severus. »

Severus émit un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. « Vous devez vraiment être aveugle. » Mais il rendit l'étreinte de son mieux, embrassant le coin des lèvres directoriales. « Ce n'est peut-être pas très avisé de notre part. »

Albus déglutit. « Severus, si vous n'êtes pas... »

- Emmenez-moi dans vos appartements.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour. « Je ne saurai pas comment m'y prendre », chuchota-t-il.

- Oh mais si, dit Severus.

Et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'Albus en fût convaincu.

FIN


	2. Le jour que Tu nous as donné

**Note de la traductrice **: trois avertissements rapides.

1. L'histoire s'inspire d'un célèbre film américain. Si vous ne l'avez pas identifié au cours du texte, regardez sous le mot « fin ».

2. Dans cette fic, Arabella Figg est une sorcière et non une Cracmolle.

3. Le titre est emprunté au début d'un hymne protestant anglais : « Le jour que Tu nous as donné, Seigneur, touche à sa fin / Et la nuit tombe à ta demande / Comme nos hymnes du matin sont montés vers toi, / Ton culte sanctifiera notre repos. »

**2. Le jour que Tu nous as donné**

(« The day Thou gavest » de Kulfold)

- Désolé, Severus, mais c'est plus fort que moi : il y a vraiment des jours où je te déteste.

- Voilà qui a au moins le mérite d'être franc, Albus.

Ce dîner était une fausse bonne idée. Severus avait espéré qu'un repas tranquille, en tête-à-tête, à cette date particulière, les aiderait à combler l'immense gouffre qui s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus sous leurs pieds. En vain. Albus avait chipoté sa nourriture en la repoussant au bord de son assiette. Chaque année, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Severus, Albus préparait une bombe glacée de ses propres mains, sans magie. Une allusion plaisante aux dehors froids de son Maître de Potions, un petit rituel familier. Aujourd'hui, la génoise s'affaissait peu à peu sous la glace liquéfiée et Severus se crispa à cette vue.

Albus releva les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. « Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu jugeais être nécessaire sur le moment, mais je ne te le pardonne pas. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire. »

Severus se leva. Il n'avait rien mangé : il n'aimait pas le sucré, ça faisait partie de la plaisanterie. « Je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage, monsieur. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il se détourna et gagna d'un pas vif comme toujours la porte des appartements privés du Directeur. Espérant, espérant si fort être rappelé, fût-ce d'un seul mot.

« Severus... »

Albus avait prononcé son nom si bas qu'il lui fallut un instant pour en prendre conscience. Il se retourna et vit le Directeur debout, appuyé sur la table, son visage trahissant chacune de ses années, secouant tristement la tête. « Oh Severus... » Il y avait tant d'angoisse dans cette voix que Severus ne put l'endurer plus longtemps. « Bonne nuit... », dit-il — et, une fois seulement qu'il eut refermé la porte – « ... Albus ».

Le Directeur ne l'entendit pas. Il convoqua les elfes de maison pour leur demander de débarrasser les vestiges d'un souper qui était une erreur et, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ses appartements déserts, sortit à son tour. Avec l'idée d'aller chercher un peu de compagnie dans la Salle des Professeurs. Même s'ils étaient rares à percevoir clairement la nature de ses relations avec Severus, tous savaient pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner et personne ne lui poserait de questions.

SS – AD – SS – AD

Lentement, les pas de Severus l'avaient ramené aux donjons, ses quartiers à lui. Au moins la situation était claire, c'était toujours ça, et il était temps qu'il tourne la page. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il avait été grotesque d'autoriser cette farce à se prolonger aussi longtemps. La chose aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès son retour de Pré-au-Lard après... eh bien, après. Son esprit avait beau se cabrer à cette pensée, elle ne faisait aucun doute. Ils avaient même trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer en cours. D'accord, il avait été absent près de... six mois ?

Février. Il se rappelait avoir fêté la Saint-Valentin avec Albus. Seigneur, ce que cet homme prenait plaisir à le tourmenter. Cette année, il avait déniché des petites gaufrettes moldues en forme de cœur, où étaient imprimées des déclarations ineptes. Et rajouté un sort de son cru, inspirée des Beuglantes : Severus avait le choix entre manger le gâteau ou l'écouter ressasser son message. Albus en avait semé partout, dans leur lit, sur ses étagères, entre les pages de ses notes de cours. Vers la fin de la journée, Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il trouvait le plus écœurant, le gâteau ou les sentiments dont il était porteur. Février, juste avant... eh bien, juste avant.

Oui, d'accord, il fallait quelqu'un pour enseigner les Potions en son absence et Arabella Figg était plus que compétente, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on lui eût confié son poste. Mais il aurait cru qu'à son retour... tout de même... en septembre, juste avant la rentrée scolaire, le moment idéal pour effectuer la permutation. Personne n'avait suggéré quoi que ce soit et Arabella avait continué d'enseigner. Ses quartiers étaient restés intacts et personne n'avait tiqué lorsqu'il s'y était installé à nouveau. Tout le monde savait bien, après tout, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

SS – AD – SS – AD

La Salle des Enseignants, donc, tant qu'à faire. Minerva et Sinistra avaient invité le Directeur à arbitrer leur partie d'échecs, suivie du crêpage de chignons rituel, Minerva accusant une fois de plus Sinistra d'utiliser ses connaissances d'arithmancie pour mieux tricher. Conscient que les deux femmes cherchaient en réalité à lui « changer un peu les idées », Albus finit par s'excuser et sortir. Un long moment, il déambula dans les couloirs de l'Ecole. Il était tard, mais il n'entrait pas dans ses intentions de traquer les errants de nuit : cette tâche revenait à d'autres. Il finit par atteindre la porte qui menait aux donjons des Serpentards et aux appartements privés du Maître de Potions. « Les appartements de Severus », se reprit-il mentalement. Il avait désormais une Maîtresse de Potions, Arabella Figg, une enseignante capable qui méritait son respect. Mais elle préférait loger au-dessus du sol, ce qui se comprenait, et il lui avait trouvé un logis confortable dans l'aile des Serdaigles, son ancienne Maison.

Devant la porte, Albus posa une main sur la gargouille de cuivre qui servait de poignée. Elle resta immobile sous le contact, et il lui fut reconnaissant : elle avait tendance à mordre. Il pouvait entrer, porter sa fureur jusque dans l'espace privé de Severus. Ceci parce qu'il possédait un savoir que lui avait transmis le Château — il en était le gardien et aucune porte ne lui était fermée. Mais aussi, surtout, parce qu'il était celui à qui Severus avait donné le droit d'entrer comme on fait un présent.

« Mon mot de passe pour aujourd'hui est Ciguë, si vous en avez besoin. » « Ah tiens, j'ai changé mon mot de passe. « Elixir », je vous le donne au cas où. » « Au fait, Albus, j'ai renouvelé mes protections autour du donjon. Pour l'instant, il vous suffira de dire « Belladonne ». »

Severus ne disait jamais « je t'aime », n'était pas homme à tenir ce langage, mais Severus changeait régulièrement de sésame et toujours, toujours Albus en était informé.

Mais pas ce soir. Il savait le mot de passe, pourtant, qui lui revenait à l'esprit. « Cœur saignant ». (1)

Pas ce soir, non. Demain. Demain, ce serait mieux.

SS – AD – SS – AD

Albus passa son chemin, et, peu après, Severus franchit la porte. D'une démarche singulièrement altérée, qui n'évoquait plus l'autorité menaçante des temps passés. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus à lui de faire respecter le couvre-feu. Il se frotta le bras distraitement en méditant sur sa nouvelle mission. Laquelle consistait à porter assistance au petit roi de Gryffondor, au héros du jour, Harry Potter, que Minerva ne parvenait plus à tirer de sa torpeur. La mort de Voldemort avait affecté Harry avec une violence que nul n'avait anticipée. Severus renifla de mépris à ce souvenir. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Depuis que le gosse avait onze ans, on lui faisait porter le fardeau de sa « destinée ». Il avait perdu ses parents, son enfance, Diggory, Black, et Dieu sait ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux ces dernières semaines. Que croyaient-ils donc ? Qu'il allait sauter à califourchon sur son balai, crier « taïaut, taïaut » et repartir chasser le vif d'or les cheveux au vent ?

Mais Potter ne supportait plus l'idée de jouer au Quidditch, et, chose étrange, Severus se sentait obscurément coupable. Cette phobie n'était pourtant qu'une façon comme une autre pour Potter d'aérer ses névroses. Mais Severus, depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de remettre Potter sur pied, s'était rendu compte qu'il ne le faisait pas juste pour ramener un sourire sur le visage d'Albus, mais parce qu'il comprenait les lubies de Potter, qu'il sympathisait avec la plupart d'entre elles. C'était juste cette histoire de Quidditch qui lui échappait.

Le jour de son retour, la toute première nuit, il était entré chez Minerva pour découvrir une femme au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant ! » Elle était sortie en bousculant Severus, sans égard pour son bras meurtri, si bien qu'il avait traversé son bureau et pénétré dans le petit salon où Potter se recroquevillait sur le divan, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Quel spectacle émouvant, M. Potter. Je croule sous le pathos. Cela dit, il se fait tard et je suis un peu fatigué : passons à l'étape suivante ?

Sur quoi Potter avait levé les yeux, l'air étonné mais presque amical en comparaison de ses prétendus confrères. « Professeur Snape... je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir ici, monsieur. » Doux Jésus, le gamin se montrait quasi respectueux.

- Je veux bien le croire, Potter, mais il semblerait que les Gryffondors soient un peu dépassés par votre comportement. On les comprend, du reste. Moi aussi, je m'attendais à voir le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier prendre un bain de foule au lieu de bouder dans sa tanière. Mais il se pourrait... oui, il se pourrait bien que la notion de culpabilité me soit un peu moins étrangère qu'à mes chers collègues.

Le visage du gamin avait exprimé un soulagement absurde, doublé d'une indéniable gratitude. « Je... oui, oui, bien sûr que vous comprenez. C'est pour cela que vous êtes revenu, monsieur ? Pour moi ? Pas pour réclamer quelque chose ? »

- Réclamer ? Que pourrais-je vouloir qu'il soit en votre pouvoir de m'accorder, Potter ? Je vois surtout que vos enseignants s'inquiètent pour vous. Et que je suis en mesure de vous venir en aide. Pour changer...

Depuis ce jour, Severus aidait Harry à débusquer ses démons. Il avait opté pour une méthode grossière, mais payante. Il traitait Harry comme il l'avait toujours fait, à coup d'interrogations et de critiques impitoyables. Si Harry trébuchait au cours d'un raisonnement, Severus l'obligeait à repartir de zéro. Pas question d'échouer. Un à un, Harry mit à nu ses problèmes, et les problèmes disparurent.

SS – AD – SS – AD

Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient au Manoir Malefoy. Perspective qui n'enchantait guère Severus, mais ils avaient fait tant de progrès, Harry se sentait tellement mieux, que s'il fallait exorciser un dernier spectre en la personne de Drago, Snape s'y ferait. Sur quoi Albus retrouverait le sourire à la vue de son enfant prodige, son dernier Gryffondor, qui lui serait rendu une fois de plus sain et sauf. Fin de l'histoire. Severus pourrait plier sa malle et partir avec la certitude qu'Albus avait une raison, au moins une, d'être fier de lui.

AD – SS – AD – SS

L'expérience avait été incroyablement déconcertante. Le Manoir Malefoy avait laissé à Severus de nombreux souvenirs qui n'étaient pas tous bons, loin de là. Mais il avait été choqué — comment ne pas l'être — de voir le ravage subi par l'ancienne maison de maître. Les restes noircis de choses inanimées, ou de choses qui avaient été animées précédemment, jonchaient encore le sol dévasté. Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils pénètrent jusqu'à ce qui avait dû être le centre de la Maison. Et là, comme il l'avait prédit, se trouvait Drago. Le jeune Malefoy avait toujours eu le teint pâle, mais il était blanc à présent, pour une raison simple et claire : les entailles brèves mais profondes qu'il portait aux poignets, à la gorge et sur le haut de ses cuisses, et qui l'avaient saigné à mort. Il n'y avait pas une trace de sang sur lui, et lorsqu'Harry avait décrit ce qu'il voyait, Severus avait compris pourquoi. Il connaissait ce rituel et il l'avait décrit en détail, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

- Que veut-il, Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, monsieur. Il est là, debout, et c'est tout.

- Il a compris que vous pouviez le voir ?

- Je crois bien que oui, monsieur. Comme les autres.

- Alors il serait temps de faire fonctionner ce qui vous tient lieu de cerveau. Nous avons affaire à M. Malefoy, rappelez-vous. Vous a-t-il jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il lui sera plus facile à présent de solliciter votre aide ?

Potter voulut bien rougir un peu, penaud. « En fait, il m'a demandé quelque chose, un jour. Ça pourrait faciliter les choses. » Potter s'avança sur le sol inégal, Severus le vit tendre la main et crut soudain discerner une silhouette diaphane lorsque les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

Potter revint vers lui.

- Et c'est tout ? M. Malefoy était autrement exigeant de son vivant. (La voix de Severus était plus dure qu'il ne pensait, mais il avait toujours eu un faible pour Drago, toujours espéré le voir s'en tirer.)

- Il voulait que je voie son bras. Enfin, il voulait que quelqu'un le voie pour témoigner. Il a refusé de s'allier à Voldemort. Et vous y avez sûrement été pour quelque chose, Professeur.

Harry se tut. Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur les circonstances qui avaient amené Drago à défier son père et rejeter la Marque, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Plus tard, ils s'assirent ensemble dans les appartements de Severus. Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils allument un feu en disant qu'il avait froid. Severus enfonça ses doigts dans sa Marque, pétrissant la chair que le feu ne parvenait pas à réchauffer. Lorsqu'il était fatigué, elle lui faisait toujours plus mal.

- Une chose que je ne comprends pas, monsieur, enfin pas vraiment... ils étaient quoi, en somme ?

- « Etaient » ? Vous êtes certain que Drago était le dernier ?

- Le dernier ? Oh oui, plus ou moins.

- Vous avez toujours eu le génie de la précision, Potter. Pour le reste, je suppose qu'ils étaient... eh bien, des fantômes.

- Et non le fruit de mon imagination délirante ? Mais les fantômes ne sont donc pas tous comme Sire Nicolas ou le Baron Sanglant ?

- Il faut croire que non. J'ai ma petite idée sur la chose. Vous savez d'où proviennent les fantômes du Château ?

- Sire Nicolas m'a expliqué un jour qu'il avait eu trop peur d'accepter la mort. Il a préféré se faire fantôme, mais ça n'explique pas les autres.

- Ce n'est pas juste une question de peur. C'est quelque chose qui a surtout à voir avec leur vie, plutôt que leur mort. Le Baron Sanglant, tenez, avait la manie du contrôle. Il n'a jamais voulu désigner d'héritier, il a monté ses fils les uns contre les autres parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'un jour il n'aurait plus le pouvoir. Mimi avait peur de son ombre, passait son temps à regarder par-dessus son épaule, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Quant à Binns... vivant, il vivait tout entier dans le passé.

- En somme, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas su vivre à fond qu'ils n'acceptent pas la mort ? Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais su accepter la vie ?

Il grandissait vite, ce petit. Peut-être grâce à lui, en somme.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Vos fantômes — et je ne dis pas « vos » parce que vous les imaginez — sont différent. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir, parce qu'aucun être normalement constitué ne recherche la mort, mais tous ont accepté l'idée que la mort était, pour citer Albus, « la dernière grande aventure ». Seulement, avant de mourir, ils avaient un problème à régler. Lupin, par exemple, voulait s'assurer qu'on retrouve cette jeune fille, qu'elle ait accès à la Potion Tue-Loup. Malefoy voulait qu'on sache qu'il n'avait pas pris la Marque. Ce n'est pas la même chose que de s'accrocher à un semblant de vie.

- Et vous, monsieur ?

- Pardon ?

Si fatigué. Il n'aurait pas imaginé causer un jour philosophie avec Potter, mais Potter était de bonne compagnie et le sujet l'intéressait.

- Vous avez dit qu'aucun être normalement constitué ne veut mourir. Cela vaut-il aussi pour vous ?

- Oh, Potter. Je devrai vraiment renoncer à impressionner Monsieur le Directeur s'il découvre que tous mes efforts n'ont abouti qu'à votre reconversion en Serpentard. Mais vous avez raison. Cela dit, mon problème est plutôt l'inverse : j'ai toujours envisagé la mort comme une cure de repos. Non, non, ne prenez pas cet air scandalisé : je suis conscient d'avoir des devoirs à remplir et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y soustraire. Mais j'aime songer qu'un jour viendra où j'aurai fait mon devoir.

- Devoir et culpabilité sont donc vos seules raisons de vivre ?

Naguère, cette conversation insensée avec un rejeton de Maraudeur aurait fait chanter son sang de rage, bien avant cette dernière question. Mais Potter allait mieux, Albus sourirait bientôt, le reste n'avait aucune importance... autant répondre.

- Pas tout à fait, Potter, comme vous l'avez deviné. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup... (il hésita) d'affection pour notre Directeur. Et je crois qu'à un moment donné, il me l'a bien rendue. La perte de ses Gryffondors n'a fait sans doute que lui rappeler à quel point je l'ai déçu. Quand il vous aura retrouvé, il oubliera peut-être sa déception. Il oubliera, il me pardonnera et je jouirai du souvenir de son affection. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a Quidditch samedi, Potter.

C'était un virage pour le moins abrupt, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de protester. Il savait désormais tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Vous jouerez en position Attrapeur, je suppose ?

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, monsieur, je participerai en tant qu'Attrapeur.

- Bien. Il se fait tard, le bal d'Halloween est prévu pour demain et le match après-demain. Vous avez besoin de dormir, tout comme moi. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

SS – AD – SS – AD

Vint le lendemain matin. Assis dans le bureau directorial, épiant Fumseck sur son perchoir, Harry nota avec une pointe d'humour qu'il envisageait la conversation à venir avec beaucoup plus d'émoi que la veille, quand son interlocuteur était le professeur Snape.

- Harry, quel plaisir de te voir. Minerva me dit que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Crois-moi , mon petit, j'aurais vraiment aimé te parler plus tôt. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il te fallait du temps pour gérer la situation à ta façon. Minerva et moi nous nous sentions impuissants à t'aider, tout simplement.

Le vieil homme avait l'air si heureux que Harry se sentit un peu rustre de ne pas avoir été le voir plus tôt. Et si lui-même allait mieux, le mérite ne lui en revenait guère... mais mieux valait ne pas le mentionner, le sujet était encore trop risqué. A croire qu'il virait définitivement Serpentard.

- Monsieur, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé, vous savez, avant la fin de l'été. Vous aviez raison sur tous les plans. Il faut que je lâche prise, que je cesse de me blâmer et de les blâmer. Je n'ai tué ni Sirius ni Remus ni tous les autres qui sont morts. Et ce n'est pas leur faute non plus. Il faut que je me pardonne, et pour cela il faut aussi que je leur pardonne. Je me disais que le bal d'Halloween serait peut-être une bonne occasion, et pas juste pour moi. Pour tout le monde, en fait. Je sais que je vous ai donné beaucoup de souci, monsieur, mais nous sommes nombreux à être hanté par un mort. Et je me disais que si vous prononciez quelques mots... si vous dévoiliez ce tableau... vous savez...

La voix d'Harry buta sur les derniers mots. Il avait rédigé son petit speech à l'avance pour l'apprendre par cœur, mais la balle était maintenant dans le camp de Dumbledore. Le Directeur posa sur lui son regard grave, sans se fâcher.

- Tu as raison, Harry, et je te comprends entièrement. Ce soir sera une bonne occasion de dévoiler le tableau et de faire nos adieux.

- Merci, monsieur. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch à présent, je peux y aller ?

- Mais bien sûr, Harry.

AD – SS – AD – SS

Snape entra dans la Grande Salle au moment où le dîner s'achevait. Il n'avait plus sa place à la table des enseignants et de toute façon n'avait jamais apprécié ces repas en commun. Il se glissa sur un siège à l'extrémité de la table Serpentard. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais il espérait qu'Albus serait content de voir Potter s'amuser au bal.

Albus se leva. Du coin de l'œil, Snape vit Potter s'avancer vers lui. Bon sang, le gamin était donc résolu à enfreindre toutes les règles ? Personne n'était censé se lever de table tant que le Directeur n'avait pas fini de parler. Ce dernier, sans s'émouvoir outre-mesure, attendit que Potter se soit arrêté derrière Snape, devant un nouveau portrait encore voilé, mis en valeur sur le mur en face de la table Serpentard. Le Baron Sanglant et Salazar lui-même avaient été déplacés pour lui faire place.

- Je commencerai par remercier tous ceux qui ont contribué à l'organisation de cette belle fête. Ce bal d'Halloween sera, j'en suis certain, le plus splendide de tous. Et c'est à ce stade que je devrais m'asseoir et vous laisser prendre le relais, mais cette année est différente et je compte sur votre indulgence pour me laisser encore parler un peu.

La pièce était silencieuse. Elèves et enseignants étaient pendus aux lèvres de Dumbledore. Le long des murs, les elfes veillaient en silence, et les cadres des portraits étaient pris d'assaut : le moindre occupant du château tenait à être présent.

- Tous, nous avons perdu un proche ou un ami l'an dernier. Tous, nous avons eu du mal à accepter notre perte. A la veille du jour des morts, rappelons-nous nos absents, donnons-leur notre amour et notre pardon de nous avoir quittés, et laissons-les partir avec la certitude que nous ne les oublierons jamais.

Severus sentit la main de Harry peser légèrement sur son épaule. Il aurait protesté s'il n'avait pas été pétrifié par Albus. Le Directeur avait pris l'aspect qu'il avait toujours lorsque Severus se le représentait en pensée : fort et compatissant. L'homme qui possédait son amour.

- Ce soir, je vous demande de lever vos verres et tandis que Harry dévoilera notre nouveau portrait... (ah, c'était pour ça que Potter s'était déplacé)... de songer à ceux qui vous sont chers tandis que nous faisons nos adieux à un homme qui a tant compté pour nous.

Qui donc ? Black, sans doute, sans quoi Potter ne se croirait pas obligé de peser sur ses épaules pour le retenir. Si ce fichu bras ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, il pourrait mieux se concentrer.

- Un enseignant fidèle à son devoir. Un chef de Maison qui voyait en vous sa famille et qui voulait vous apprendre à décider par vous-même parce qu'il savait que, plus que les autres, vous en auriez besoin.

Et voilà que les Serpentards se mettaient à pleurer. Severus réprima un mouvement d'agacement : Albus et ses partis-pris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à présent ? C'était si dur de se concentrer, son bras l'élançait, la main de Harry se faisait lourde sur son épaule.

- Un ami constant pour ses pairs.

Nom de Dieu, maintenant c'était Minerva qui reniflait. On était à un bal, sauf erreur. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son donjon.

- Et un homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aimerai toujours et à qui je pardonne d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Harry au prix de la sienne. Harry, le portrait, s'il te plaît. Severus Snape, directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Ordre de Merlin première classe.

Les voix remplirent la Salle en écho au toast que venait de porter le Directeur. Severus ne pouvait plus bouger. Il apercevait Albus, à l'autre extrémité de l'immense pièce, mais il y avait désormais une autre pièce, pavée de pierre, plus vaste encore. Potter était à genoux à un bout de la pièce, face aux Mangemorts, face aux rangs serrés des partisans de Voldemort. Severus voyait le Mage Noir lever sa baguette et il était trop loin, il ne pourrait jamais écarter la foule à temps pour rejoindre Potter. La douleur irradia le bras de Severus, fusant de la Marque pour posséder son corps tout entier.

« Je suis désolé. » (C'était la voix de Potter.) « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut que vous vous souveniez. »

Le portoloin. Il l'avait choisi avec soin. Rien ne l'arrêterait, aucune magie, ni les protections de Poudlard, ni celles de Voldemort. Un objet d'une puissance inouïe, qui avait requis les efforts combinés de l'Ordre tout entier. Un vif d'or. Un sort chuchoté, et il était réglé sur sa destination.

« Potter ! Attrapez ! »

C'était un ordre, et si les élèves du professeur Snape avaient acquis un réflexe avec les années, c'était d'obéir sans réfléchir au son de cette voix. Le vif d'or fendit les airs. Dès qu'il eut quitté la main de Snape, ses ailes se déployèrent et, docile au charme, il alla droit sur Harry. L'Attrapeur tendit la main, saisit la balle d'or et s'évanouit sous la baguette levée de Voldemort. Severus eut juste le temps de songer avec un peu de regret « tout droit chez Albus », et le reste fut douleur. Une douleur qui se poursuivait, étonnamment longtemps.

- C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé, deux semaines plus tard.

La voix de Potter était neutre, comme la sienne lorsqu'il aidait le garçon à regarder les faits en face, même pénibles.

- A l'endroit où je vous avais vu pour la dernière fois. Ils avaient pris tout leur temps avec vous, vous n'aviez quasiment plus de bras. Ni de corps. Drago vous a vu quand nous vous avons ramené. Et je peux vous dire qu'il a fait en sorte que tous les autres Serpentards vous voient aussi.

Maintenant, les mots parvenaient à Severus. Ils venaient de loin, de si loin. Quelle ironie, quelle absurdité : en fin de compte, il était lui aussi une névrose de Potter. Il leva les yeux. Albus regardait tout droit à travers lui, ses yeux fixés sur le tableau, sur le Maître de Potions près de son chaudron, désignant d'un bras protecteur l'écusson de Serpentard.

Albus souriait.

- Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus tourna la tête et regarda Harry. Sans prêter attention à ses voisins, Harry le fixait dans les yeux. Severus comprenait maintenant que pour tous les autres, Harry regardait dans le vide. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Harry parlait d'une voix pressante.

- C'était de la peine et non de la rancune. Il vous pardonne, mais il n'oubliera pas.

Le regard de Severus revint vers Albus. Il avait beau savoir que le Directeur ne pouvait le voir, il lui rendit son sourire. Il comprenait, et il était plus que prêt. La Grande Salle se brouilla sous ses yeux et la voix de Potter lui parvint de très loin, mais son ordre était clair.

« Et maintenant... reposez-vous. »

FIN

(1) En anglais, le nom de fleur est « Love Lies Bleeding », littéralement, « l'amour gît ensanglanté », soit l'amarante queue-de-renard. J'ai cherché un substitut : le cœur saignant, ou dicentra, est une fleur sauvage à la corolle rouge en forme de cœur.

_Tout le monde a reconnu le film qui a servi de modèle ? « Le sixième sens » de M. Night Shyamalan, bien sûr. Comme le petit garçon, Cole, Harry est le seul à voir les défunts. Severus ne sait pas qu'il est mort et dans les scènes du début, il croit côtoyer Albus et ses anciens collègues qui, en réalité, ne le voient pas. _

_Je vous rassure : le troisième Snapledore se passe chez les vivants, et il est plein d'humour !_


	3. Un été verdoyant

_Et un petit dernier pour la route, léger comme une mousse au citron. Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé ce triptyque, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir autant d'échos pour ce pairing insolite. Mais je vous rassure, ma prochaine fournée de traductions sera du Sirius/Remus..._

**3. Un été verdoyant**

(« A Green Summer » de Diana Williams)

Juillet était un mois cher au cœur de Severus. Ses élèves faisaient place nette ainsi qu'un bon nombre de collègues, laissant le Château aux mains de ceux qui savaient l'apprécier. Lui, par exemple. La rentrée était trop éloignée pour qu'il se tracasse à planifier ses cours ou achalander l'Infirmerie en potions. Non, il avait enfin du temps pour lui, pour vaquer dans son laboratoire et avancer ses travaux de recherche, au lieu de le dilapider en retenues, conseils de classe et soutien psychologique aux chers petits, ou autres fadaises.

Surtout, il avait Albus. Rien. Qu'à. Lui.

A eux, les grasses matinées au lit, à se repasser la _Gazette_ par-dessus les plateaux du petit-déjeuner. Et s'ils finissaient par mettre de côté le journal... et les plateaux... pour... oh, pour autre chose, c'était encore meilleur.

A eux, les promenades digestives sur les terres de l'Ecole et dans la Forêt Interdite. Et si Albus réclamait de temps à autre un passe-temps frivole du style pique-nique, lui-même montrait une patience d'ange lorsque Severus battait les buissons à la recherche de matières premières pour potions. Chacun son vice.

A eux, les soupers intimes dans les appartements d'Albus (quand il persuadait Severus d'oublier ses potions le temps d'une partie d'échecs ou d'une conversation) ou les siens (quand il sautait un repas au milieu de ses recherches et qu'Albus le traînait devant la cheminée où l'attendait un bon petit dîner).

A eux, le temps des nuits. Les longues nuits de paresse, où il faisait bon s'effleurer et s'embrasser et se câliner et se réconforter. Les nuits de folie, où Albus s'emparait de lui avec la vigueur d'un homme rajeuni. Les nuits d'entente cordiale, où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, tout au plaisir de leur intimité.

Bref, juillet était le mois préféré de Severus.

Jusqu'à ce que L'AUTRE arrive pour tout gâcher.

SS – AD – SS – AD

L'AUTRE, c'était Benedict Bergemont, un ancien camarade d'études d'Albus qui avait « fait le détour » par Poudlard pour congratuler le Directeur après sa victoire sur Voldemor et non, non, il ne voulait surtout pas déranger ce cher Albus... Severus songea, sardonique, que Bergemont avait trouvé bien pratique d'émigrer à l'époque où « cher Albus » se mettait en quête d'alliés, mais il se mordit la langue et garda ses pensées pour lui.

Il n'est pas sûr du reste qu'Albus aurait réagi, attendu qu'il était occupé à se mettre en quatre pour « Benny » et « bien sûr que tu vas rester un petit moment à Poudlard, pas question de te laisser repartir comme ça, et tu connais notre professeur Snape ? Severus, Benny est un Maître des Potions lui aussi, vous allez vous trouver toutes sortes d'atomes crochus. »

Severus tordit la bouche. « Je n'en doute pas », dit-il froidement. Une chose était sûre, Benny et lui possédaient un atome crochu en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore pour qui ils éprouvaient tous deux un intérêt flagrant. Et Severus était résolu à ce qu'on lui passe sur le corps avant d'accéder à celui de son ami.

Notez qu'une option alternative était de passer sur le corps de Benny. En appuyant très fort.

Sans paraître remarquer la froideur de Severus, Albus entraîna son camarade vers ses pénates, où il comptait l'installer avant de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Severus grinça des dents : ils avaient prévu une petite excursion à l'Allée de Traverse pour récupérer un ingrédient rarissime (Severus), refaire des stocks de sucrailleries (Albus) et terminer la soirée dans un de leurs restaurants favoris. Programme relégué aux limbes par l'arrivée de Benny.

Severus passa l'après-midi dans son atelier à rater un chaudron de pimentine, expédia un plateau devant sa cheminée et rampa jusqu'à son lit froid et désert.

Il fut réveillé au plus noir de la nuit par un bruissement d'étoffe et le contact de cinq orteils glacés contre sa jambe. « Albus, nom de nom ! » glapit-il en frissonnant avant de lancer un sort calorifique sur les draps.

Albus gloussa en appuyant ses lèvres non moins glacées contre la nuque de son ami. « Navré, Sev. Fait un peu frisquet au Pôle Nord, même à cette époque de l'année, mais Benny connaît un petit boui-boui... »

Severus se retourna sur le côté pour mieux scruter Albus et son visage s'assombrit. « Tu es ivre. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas transplané dans cet état déplorable. »

Albus re-gloussa et l'embrassa, et Severus put sentir l'alcool sur ses lèvres. « On a peur que je me désartibule, cher petit ? »

- Non, je suis heureux de constater qu'il y a un dieu pour les ivrognes.

Albus re-re-gloussa et l'embrassa un peu plus longuement cette fois. « Tu sens le thé et le pain d'épice et tu m'as terriblement manqué. Oh, et je suis passé prendre ta commande chez Slug et Jiggers. »

Ces mots surent apaiser suffisamment Severus pour qu'il laisse Albus prendre avec sa personne certaines libertés, celles qu'il était résolu en début de soirée à lui interdire une semaine au bas mot. Après tout, le repentir d'Albus semblait sincère, c'était un champion des libertés en tout genre et Benny ferait sans doute sa malle le lendemain.

Mais non. Ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni les jours suivants. Bientôt, il y eut presque une semaine que Benny avait surgi entre eux comme une mauvaise herbe. Il était parti pour rester et Severus voyait son ami de moins en moins tandis que coulaient leurs beaux jours d'été. Il fallait attendre la nuit, longtemps après qu'il se fut mis au lit, pour qu'Albus pénètre ses appartements et se faufile à ses côtés. Un soir, pris d'un accès de bouderie, Severus passa la nuit entière dans son atelier sans qu'Albus montre le moindre signe d'inquiétude.

Chez Severus, la colère fit place à l'accablement. Il avait tout compris : Albus ne l'aimait plus.

SS – AD – SS – AD

Fort de cette révélation, Severus passa l'essentiel du jour suivant aux Trois Balais, à noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool jusqu'à ce que Rosmerta y mette fin en le traînant à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres, pour y cuver sa cuite. Il avait beau crier sur tous les tons qu'il allait très bien et qu'il était tout à fait en état de rentrer au Château, que c'était son cœur qui était brisé et pas ses rotules, elle se montra ferme. Lorsqu'il finit par entrer dans la chambre, il était curieusement épuisé et ma foi, une petite sieste semblait tout indiquée avant de regagner Poudlard au pas cadencé, boucler sa malle et partir... ailleurs.

Soit, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ailleurs où il ait envie de se rendre. Mais c'était trop déprimant pour qu'il y réfléchisse à présent. Au lieu de quoi, Severus s'endormit.

Il se réveilla parce qu'une main lui caressait le front et soupira d'aise. C'est ce que faisait Albus quand il avait la migraine, lui caresser le front et les cheveux, éloigner la peine tout doucement — au temps où Albus l'aimait.

- Mais je t'aime toujours, mon cœur.

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, murmura Severus au fantôme. C'est Benny que tu aimes à présent.

Albus rit tout bas, comme chaque fois que Severus disait quelque chose d'exceptionnellement stupide. « Tu as tout faux, Severus. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer toutes ces années, et je suis profondément désolé si je t'ai donné la moindre raison de croire le contraire. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux mais un léger doute le taraudait. « Albus ? »

Un frôlement de lèvres contre les siennes, des lèvres qu'il connaissait. « Oui, mon cœur ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Severus. « Je me suis conduit en parfait idiot, hein ? »

- Mais non, dit son ami doucement, et Severus sentit le matelas se creuser tandis qu'Albus se glissait près de lui et l'attirait dans ses bras. C'est moi qui ai été un idiot de te négliger et de t'amener à douter de mes sentiments.

Severus soupira d'aise et se blottit dans la chaleur familière d'Albus, humant le léger parfum de citron qui l'accompagnait. « Je vais avoir une très, très grosse migraine demain matin », confessa-t-il à une barbe blanchie.

Albus gloussa et lui embrassa les cheveux. « Heureusement pour toi, un expert en potions m'a confié un vaste stock d'antidotes à la gueule de bois. Je ne manquerai pas de t'en donner à ton réveil. »

Severus acquiesça et se laissa porter au sommeil dans les bras de son amant.

SS – AD – SS – AD

- Eh bien, Albus, ce fut un séjour exquis, dit Benedict le lendemain. (Albus, Severus et lui se tenaient sur les marches du perron pour le rituel des adieux.) Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais autant amusé et j'ai adoré revisiter les lieux et les souvenirs de notre adolescence. Je regrette juste que le professeur Snape ait été trop débordé pour un peu de causette. Je me faisais une joie de converser avec l'inventeur de la Potion Tue-Loup et du Véritasérum.

Severus cligna légèrement des yeux. « Pardon ? »

- Vous avez bien de la chance, Albus, dit Benedict, d'avoir un partenaire aussi brillant que séduisant. Je vous souhaite de longues années de bonheur. Et l'an prochain, ce sera peut-être votre tour de me rendre visite... je suis sûr que ma femme serait ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, Benedict enfourcha son balai et décolla.

Snape le regarda partir bouche bée avant de se tourner vers Albus qui l'épiait de ses yeux pétillants. « Je te l'avais bien dit, Severus : rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Allez viens... je me sens d'humeur à pique-niquer aujourd'hui. »

SS – AD – SS – AD

Oui, juillet était un mois cher au cœur de Severus. Ses élèves avaient fait place nette ainsi qu'un bon nombre de collègues, laissant le Château aux mains de ceux qui savaient l'apprécier. La rentrée était trop éloignée pour qu'il se tracasse à planifier ses cours ou achalander l'Infirmerie en potions. Non, il avait enfin du temps pour lui, pour vaquer dans son laboratoire et avancer ses travaux de recherche, au lieu de le dilapider en retenues, conseils de classe et soutien psychologique aux chers petits, ou autres fadaises. Du temps pour pique-niquer, étendu sur une couverture, goûtant la chaleur du soleil et des lèvres et des doigts aimants sur sa peau nue.

Surtout, il avait Albus. Rien. Qu'à. Lui.

FIN


End file.
